guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glimmer of Light
so basically you can spam this skill for quick heals? --mindule :Yep. But the faster you spam, the faster you run out of Energy. You kinda need a BiP Necro if you want to use this.Zinger314 23:09, 22 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's still really nice as the only quarter second healing spell (other than HH and Infuse, neither of which is close to spammable). --Kiiron 01:07, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Do you all think this could somehow be worked into a Divine Spirit Spammer build of some sort? Kessel 01:15, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Hmmm this might have been ok, but with Holy Haste and Healer's Boon now avaible, I would not waste my elite spot in this. --Xeeron 04:34, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I wouldn't dismiss it like that. At 15 healing orison with Healer's Boon heals 105, this heals 85. So you get extra 20 healing. But you used 3 slots (orison, Healer's Boon, holy haste) or at least 2 (orison and Healer's Boon). You also lose 1 regen with Healer's Boon. :::::So Healer's Boon orsion heals 23.5% more, but with glimmer of light you have 33% more energy just from regen, you also have a slot or 2 free and recharge is 1 sec instead of orison 2 sec. I'd say this skill trashes Healer's Boon pretty well on orison. But Healer's Boon is great on Heal Other. But that has its own downsides, like overhealing. There is a neat trick if enemy has no enchant removal(or if they don't notice). Have a teammate with Healer's Covenant. Take Arcane Mimicry and Glimmer of Light as your elite and use it on teammate and cast Healer's Covenant. It is maintained enchant so you only need to do this once. Now you can spam Glimmer of Light for low cost. --Spura 09:49, 8 October 2006 (CDT) I don't think this with DS would work for the simple reason this is elite. You hereby lose your ability to combo DS and Glyph of Renewal, turning DS back into good ol' crap again. -Thomas 14:40, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I was hopeing for a skill like this in nightfall but.... by sacrificeing a second of recharge you could turn orison into a much more powerful 1/4 second cast with holy haste and Healer's Boon. also with healing whisper you could make a really powerful skill, but with half range. (Addition) I think my math may be off on this one... it may be the wording of those skills or maybe because I cant think straight for some reason. both of those skills might actually only take it down to .5 seconds... im not sure ::::::This skill is perfect for PvP. You can drop HT, Orison, to begin with. It has extremely fast activation recharge, you can use it on yourself, is very powerful against spikes (2 of these get your health back to full from an infuse, with all minor runes), and it just plain rocks. You can use the 2 slots you freed up to get *both* Inspired and Revealed Hex and throw in Drain Enchantment for extra E. I managed to out-heal 2 frag spikes that occured in quick succession of one another with this and Words of Comfort alone. And I like the 2-monk HA backline idea, me and my guild are definately gonna try it when NF is out. 89.136.42.26 21:45, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::137 healing with 16 HP and 15 DP..... ill take holy haste, Healer's Boon, and 2 20 HRT items. 200+ healing from ethreal and whisper 2 Monk HA Backlines? An RC Prot+a Glimmer of Light with some other stuff. You have spike prevention/infuse (Glimmer) and SB is just underpowered anyway. Maybe throw in an E/Mo HP spammer or two if you still feel a bit insecure.--Spawn 15:50, 23 September 2006 (CDT) The main attraction of this skill should come in the fact that it is a 1/4 second cast time and a decent heal. It's nice because, unlike word of healing, it can be used often. If you wanted to heal two people, you could do it much faster than with just orison. The other plus to this skill is that it is *much* harder for a mesmer to interrupt, and it isn't an enchantment like Healer's Boon, which can be removed. A decent monk should be able to manage his/her energy well enough to make this skill an amazing source of healing. combine it with divine spirit for incredible results. -Zach 2s recharge! nooo!! — Skuld 14:50, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Omg...just when you think a good pvp healing skill was about to come up they cut it's arms off with a nerf sword and put it in a 30 foot empty ball pit with a nerf ladder-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 15:04, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :It was the only glimmer of light for those of us not using Healer's Boon... Hahaha, I crack myself up, what a thigh slapper! glimmer of light, ooh yeah, yeah... --Mgrinshpon 15:17, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Rejoice for it has been buffed! hurray! Reversal of Fortune? I don't know why this has re-appeared. Apart from being a 0.25 second casting time this skill has NOTHING to do with Reversal of Fortune. This is a Healing Prayers spell, not Prot, is a spell, not an enchantment, doesn't actually reverse any damage and isn't dependent of a trigger to produce a heal. Listing Reversal of Fortune as a "related" skill is just wrong. Is it because I didn't bother logging in to make the change? One is a heal, the other isn't. If you want to justify it as "life saving" then Infuse Health (an actual heal) should be listed, not RoF. The argument that it is related because it is fast could be extended to every 0.25 second monk spell, for example Divine Intervention. Your argument is flawed, and RoF doesn't belong. --Epinephrine 06:40, 29 October 2006 (CST) 1/16 of a second is a stance i just capped holy boon and i had this and holy haste in my bar..... 1/16 of a second cast is a stance.... I was dancing and casting and i didnt stop dancing! im gonnna try and get a screenshot of casting this while in the middle of the sideflip of the monk dance. :How is that possible? Healer's Boon is elite too.. and with holy haste alone thats only 1/8 cast, i might have to test the 1/16 = stance thing with 15 fast casting, holy haste and this.. ::if you didnt read the thing above i had just capped healers boonso i had both. It is a stance and i will get that screenshot eventually. there, hard proof... i had healers boon and holy haste on at the time (arcane mimicry) Man i love this shot, im so proud of it :) This makes absolutely zero sense. Just because casting something doesn't take you out of your dance doesn't make it a stance... -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:44, 1 November 2006 (CST) :fine then its the same speed as a stance ::And how do you know it has the same speed as a stance? Just because it doesn't break you out of your dance emote? What if it actually does take 1/16 seconds to cast the spell without breaking the emote, and casting two spells each taking 1/16 seconds will end up taking 1/8 seconds total (without breaking your dance emote), whereas you can activate 4 stances in the same time? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:55, 1 November 2006 (CST) :::thats because there is still an aftercast and recharge ::::Only aftercast should matter. Recharge can easily be gotten around by using different skills. Anyways, "not breaking the dance emote" is insufficient proof for claiming two things have the same casting speed. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:19, 1 November 2006 (CST) :::::It does show that it casts very fast, pretty impressive. However, if it's a spell, it's not a stance, if it is affected by daze, it's not a stance, if you can't use it while activating antoher skill, it's not a stance. If it doesn't trigger While in Stance mods, it's not a stance, etc.--Silk Weaker 03:59, 2 November 2006 (CST) I think he means that stances have a 1/16th sec activation, and he got this to cast in that time - the monk didn't stop to cast — Skuld 09:22, 2 November 2006 (CST) :Doesn't matter if stances cast at 1/16th sec or 0 sec, my exact rebuttal stands as they are. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 15:06, 2 November 2006 (CST) ::I'll back you up on that. The point of instantaneous casting is actually 1/10 and higher. I tested this myself and you'll find the link here: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10022189. Someone also noted that you can wand and cast spells as well? This is actually impossible to do, you have to remember that the game mechanics incorporate Aftercast delay into all skills with an activation time. Performing continuous emotes like /dance or /excited will not be affected by this mechanic, however you will experience the effects of this mechanic if you are wanding or running, so there is no relation to this effect being a stance. If it wasn't made clear, unlike skills, stances cannot be interrupted. Unfortunately, it's too difficult to test whether its possible to interrupt a 1/10 or higher casting time skill, so I can't provide information there.(Terra Xin 02:35, 3 December 2006 (CST)) ::::No need to be such a hardass on the guy, it's just a neat glitch. Every monk would love to sit there and dance while keeping the team alive, making it seem effortless. I know I'm going to try and do that with mine, a screen would be awesomeness. And you won't get interrupted in 1/16th of a second, never ever ever. Ever. If you do that's just insanely freakish luck. Kamahl the Fist 22:56, 20 November 2006 (CST) I cast a spell with a very close speed to this. It was Healing Touch, 3/4th sec. I rolled a 1/8th cast reduction with Healer's Boon and two 20% HCT reduction items, so the spell cast in 0.0937 seconds. It also doesn't break you out of attacking. The spell went off without interrupting my wanding progress. The player in my party near me also noticed it. "Did you just Healing Touch yourself without moving?" Aubray1741 23:02, 25 November 2006 (CST) :Holy shit, can this be some kind of new energy management? Attack with a zealous spear while spamming heals? --Silk Weaker ::Just a shame Zealous Vow is elite too :( --My Name Is Not Dan 14:09, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::: Zealous Renewal isn't — Skuld 14:17, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::::But it won't help you accomplish what he is proposing. With a 1.75s refire rate on a wand you won't be able to get the energy back that Renewal has cost you. DeepSearch 15:51, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::::No, use a +5 Zealous sword or Spear, of course. My guild's monk always carry a spare set of zealous items for that, strangely enough.--Silk Weaker 08:34, 7 December 2006 (CST) Awesome screenshot! 132.203.83.38 14:16, 11 March 2007 (CDT) Spike healing STOP REMOVING THE NOTES in the main article Ffs--Lullysing 16:03, 5 December 2006 (CST) :If Lullysing adds in the note again, people should really provide a reason as to why it is removed before doing so, this is why we have a discussions page. (Terra Xin 17:10, 24 December 2006 (CST)) ::Infuse is spike healing. Imbue is spike healing. Spike healing is good for dealing with spike damage. This, even with divine favor, will only heal for around 33% of those two. --Fyren 17:52, 24 December 2006 (CST) Healing while Dazed and Diverted Anyone else notice that this spell is dazed resistant, and that itself might be the biggest advantage of this spell? Maybe it is just me. Also, having this and Orison makes you less prone to Diversion shutdown, yet still have cheap healing (sacrifice Orison, or still have one if you don't notice the hex). Maybe I am wrong here, but that is the way it seems to me, speaking as a non-primary monk player. I am sure someone will have an answer to my thoughts, and I welcome them (need to learn how to monk better). Queen Schmuck 04:21, 7 December 2006 (CST) :It is not resistant to dazed. It just has 1/4 second casting time, like RoF. Daze someone and this will change to 1/2 second casting time. Hit them while casting it and it will be interrupted. With a team of 1 player and 7 henchmen this will be interrupted every time on a dazed monster, as will Reversal. It is why dazed is so powerful in PvE. In PvP you can often sneak in a cast between hits because there aren't as many people hitting you, and certainly not the whole team wanding you like henchmen do. --Carth 04:37, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::"resistance" to Diversion is a questionable reason to bring BOTH Orison and Glimmer. Bringing two spells that are so similar is essentially a waste of one of the slots. --Ufelder 07:31, 7 December 2006 (CST) Still Used? I don't see anyone using this skill much. Is it really as bad as it looks? Slightly more power and speed than Orison of Healing doesn't cut it, but I was wondering if there's something I'm missing. I saw allusions to it once being stronger. -DV :If i ain't wrong, this spell used to have 1s recharge time. --Babboelvis 20:31, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::It was 1s during the previews. --Fyren 08:12, 16 February 2007 (CST) I don't see it used much at all. Certainly not in PvE. Quite frankly, this is a lousy elite. Essentially a moderately faster Orison of Healing.--Warwulf 23:01, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Think of it this way, two Orison of Healings would likely be too strong. So it seems like you need Glimmer of Light and Orison of Healing to justify this elite. This is a good theoretical basis for making the skill an elite, but theory and practice are two different things. A strong undiscovered build may be out there, or there could be a future elite skill that is basically a standard skill copy that makes for a very powerful build when both are combined. For example, an elite version of Life Siphon that just had a shorter cast time could be more effective than Life Transfer when paired with it's non-elite counterpart. Mooseyfate 20:47, 23 February 2007 (CST) ::Two Orison of Healing would be nice, but as you said, not at the cost of an elite. This is especially true as we have spells like Dwayna's Kiss, which can effectively fill this role. The real question is what would restore this to the status of worthwhile? The reason I ask is because in the last month, I have come to respect A-net's balancing. Most MMOs balance only by reducing top-tier. But A-net improves the low end too. WoH, the forgotten elite, became the single most powerful targeted heal, and after doing the math, again is a worthwhile choice. So how would you pursue fixing this? IMO, the initial version was not overpowered. The real benefit was that there was effectively almost no recharge beyond the aftercast delay, and thus alleviated the need for filler heals. I don't think in PvP this is ridiculous (not enough bulk power to counter spikes, and not energy efficient to counter pressure), nor in PvE where it simply would streamline healing. If it really needs something to balance a 1s recharge, then I think a 1/2s or 3/4s cast time would do the job without making the skill downright worthless. -DV Glimmer of Light Although I dont have nightfall but it seems the spell is a stronger version of Orison of Healing. Judging by this, I would recommend healers to have this spell. --Dark Paladin X 11:40, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :No shit! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 12:13, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :Thanks Captain-Obvious. I really couldn't see that myself. 132.203.83.38 14:17, 11 March 2007 (CDT) :I gotta ask if Dark Paladin understands that there is only one elite per skill bar. If you didn't know that, this is a must-have. But Dark Paladin, bearing that in mind, take a glance at Word of Healing. -DV i personaly think this skills sucks. WoH pwns it. a faster casting orison to eat your elite spot. take HB and u can pimp oriosn and all ur healing Echo ftw 14:34, 18 March 2007 (CDT) This is my favourite elite. PvE wins this. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 14:36, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Make this skill immune to the effects of Gift of Health, and we will talk. Then a prot bar could run it as a spam heal. Otherwise, meh faster Orison simply wont cut it. ::This is rarely used in pvp compared to much much better elites like woh for 4 man and lod for 8 man. M s4 22:18, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::Both WoH and Glimmer sucks. Just get a fucking Healer's Boon Orison or Whisper, and it heals a billion more alreadt. -203.218.174.219 00:22, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Neither of those heals more than WoH, especially after its buff. WoH is still decent in pve if the other monk goes non-zb prot. (I don't run it myself anymore, but meh) –Ichigo724 15:09, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::::No, LoD is far better. — Skuld 15:18, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Different use skuld. –Ichigo724 15:29, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::RoF (with LoD) vs Glimmer, no contest. — Skuld 15:31, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Glimmer has a cool animation though :p Tycn 01:50, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I tried a glimmer infuser once...kinda worked rofl. Kinda hard to run in comparison to LoD/Infuse. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:32, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :D so why bother using this??? Since orison is almost as strong?? Experienced 21:43, 24 June 2007 (CDT) Well thats the thing. Orison isn't as strong. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:11, 24 June 2007 (CDT) With the Word of Healing Buff, this elite is not so hot atm. Healer's Boon+Holy Haste Make all of your spells like this one. Except they don't have a 2 sec rec... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:33, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Orison of Healing --DEATHWING 01:39, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :Healing Whisper --DEATHWING 01:40, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Nov. 8 update # Glimmer of Light: decreased recharge time to 1 second; increased heal amount to 10..115. prot/heal hybrid monks with shadow arts for defense in arenas anyone?--Goldenstar 01:32, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Possibly if they had unlimited energy. While it is a nifty little skill, the energy vs reward is still pretty low. RoF can still potentially out perform this. --DEATHWING 03:54, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::"Potentially" and "practically" are 2 very different words. Yes, RoF CAN on each burst get a good amount more than this, not sure about the recharge thing though, looked at it too fast. However, for RoF to do better, they need to be getting hit for AT LEAST 80 damage each time --Gimmethegepgun 03:57, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::You mean 54 damage each time? 220.101.137.125 07:45, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Wait, no, my math is wrong. After 2 Healing/Prot Prayers, RoF can never compete with this cause of the recharge bit --Gimmethegepgun 05:18, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Interesting buff to this skill. If you ask me, it puts WoH out of business. It can be cast on the caster and cast twice right after each other fairly quickly. Definitely gotta cap this now. -Wang 04:00, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :When you say WoH, you mean Word of Healing, right? There isn't another skill WoH? Because Word of Healing got a gigantic buff, faster recharge, more unconditional health, castable on self --Gimmethegepgun 04:02, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::NEVERMIND! lol... didn't see it was buffed in the update! My mistake. -Wang 04:20, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Gogo WM style monks again :D 69.40.242.12 20:14, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, WoH IS going to get debuffed soon, in my opinion. its CRAZY good now. If this isn't debuffed and WoH is, this might still replace it. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|''' Entrea Sumatae']] 23:35, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Put this on an N/Mo hero with the newly buffed Heal party. P A R A S I T I C 01:13, 10 November 2007 (UTC) I ''would have used this if WoH hadn't been buffed even higher. Fracking Ntouka Birds!...yeh, this is slightly above "Fun" status now. It used to just replace Orison as a generic staple heal, but now it is starting to approach real nice Elite status. Having two Monks with this is fun...see those brilliant white lights popping up all over the screen :) (T/ ) 06:28, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Remember Remember, dance whenever you can ever. Flechette 09:53, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Using this in AB is really Nice. i use a monk with 16 heal, 16 divine favor (survivor runes, +60 staff, rest runes of vitae to bring back a bit life to your monk), using holy haste and glimmer of light provides a good fast healer with 173 heal spikes each second. in my opinion better than WoH, cuz this heals a lot, but then, i need still to wait 3 seconds for the next uber-heal (though it is true, there are some other healing spells in the bar sincne there are 8 slots). What Hacks do you use to get 16 Heal AND Divine? I want some 68.100.53.250 00:10, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I think he meant 15/16 or 15/15. Anyway, the main point of this skill is that it need be the only healing skill in your bar, everything else can just be utility or energy regain. --Ckal Ktak 13:46, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Best Heal Ever. Seems like most people are saying that this skill is good for the casting time, which by all means, it is great. But it has a 1 second recharge, which people also mentioned, saying it will drain your energy. 122 healing (assuming it's pve)and at 13 divine (standard I think) you get 164 health, per 1.25 seconds, which is outrageous. which would make for an effective spike heal, since spikes RARELY will do more than 800 damage, unless it's a really good one or something, keep in mind I said most. and at 1 second recharge, you can heal them again probably before the spike is finished, unless they're really good of course. back to everyone complaining over the energy drainage; however, it does drain energy pretty well if you DO spam it like all hell(-5 energy/1.25s)but if you need to heal that often, for long enough to deplete 40-50...even 60 energy, your team should /resign right then and there. from experience, this skill is great, big heal, cheap, fast...how could it be better? people complain that it doesn't heal much, 122 health for a 5 energy skill is...unbeaten? I cant right now think of a 5 energy skill that heals for more without meeting an unreasonable condition (word of healing, since you need to have them at about ~40% health, and at a 3/4 cast they might die while you're casting, which when I monked BEFORE holy haste, was a huge problem). I use this skill in AB, along with other skills of course, but only one other heal, since this heal + patient spirit = win. multiple assassins (assuming they dont have loads of knock downs or anti-casting stuff) will pound away, along with many others doing all they want, and I will generally win, with deep wound even —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 67.167.51.246 ( ) 21:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC). ::Seriously....This skill is like a patient spirit without the wait time which isn't that big a deal in most situations because you obviously won't try to patient spirit to stop a spike. Furthermore, 150 life heal doesn't stop a spike, there's a reason people take infuse health. Word of healing doesn't require them to get <50%, in fact, it heals more than glimmer does while they're above 50%, then an additional 100 if they're under. While the 1/4 cast is nice, the skill just isn't altogether that powerful compared to other options. When a heal monk need to worry about interrupts, they use patient spirit, spirit bond, etc. When they want big heals, they want to make the most EFFICIENT use of their energy possible (WoH comes to mind). Bottom line, while this isn't a terrible elite, it's nothing special. 03:02, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :I like this skill. Dwayna's Kiss could beat this on healing, and HB could get multiple spells up that high. --Shadowcrest 21:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::This has been one of my personal favorite monk elites since the release of nightfall. If I am running a heal build (which is not often, because I prefer prot), I always use this elite, unless I'm running something specific. People don't see if it for its casting time, which is very excellent for counting spikes, as was stated by the anon. -- Sk8 (T) 21:30, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Amen. No other healing spell has such universal application. Virtually impossible to interrupt, no conditional requirements, no need to buff with other skills... Kil5t3lr 00:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::A slight correction to the original poster's comment- .25 cast + .75 aftercast = 1 second, not 1.25 seconds. 03:20, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::I think they were going .25 cast + 1s recharge. So with .75 aftercast it's 122/2s Ezekiel [Talk] 03:55, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::::This has great synergy with Zealot's Fire. (T/ ) 08:41, 10 November 2008 (UTC) I lol At people who act like they play pvp and make such stupid comments. For every dumbshit user that graces this site with his/her thoughtful insights who thinks this spell can be used to catch spikes...well, youre a dumnbshit, we're glad to have you here, obviously. Any good spike will deal AT LEAST 600 damage and have deep wound, so glimmer wouldn't stop it. not counting the fact that spikes have FOLLOWUPS to get an extra 250 or so damage in there. stop being scrubs and go back to pve., or actually play real pvp. (no AB does not count) 21:06, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :"BAAAAAAWWWWWW" --'ilr'